Wild Thing
by Zoo Crazy Pill
Summary: Por que es ahí –justo ahí-, en el baño de un bar muggle donde la palabra “amor” ya no es tan temible y extraña. SB / OC .


Pues como siempre, saben que tengo un trauma severo con el rock (en especial si es hippioso y con los Merodeadores (en especial con Sirius Black)

_Pues como siempre, saben que tengo un trauma severo con el rock (en especial si es hippioso y con los Merodeadores (en especial con Sirius Black). _

_Pues he querido seguir el consejo de mi pequeña prometida (insertar sonrojo) _**Katherine Jane Black **_y tratar de escribir algo que no sean lágrimas y mocos._

_Así que… bué, aquí esta otra historia._

_Por supuesto, Sirius Black, Merodeadores no son míos (excepto los personajes que no conocen que me he inventado yo). Si Sirius fuera mío, probablemente ahorita estuviera en una gira con su grupo de rock llamado _"Marauders" _o algo así…_

"**WILD THING"**

"_W__ild thing..._

_you make my heart sing...  
You make everything  
Groovy  
I said wild thing...__"_

Sus ojos se conectan. Son deseo, pasión desbordada por cada uno de sus poros. Son un par de hormonales jóvenes jugando "al gato y al ratón" (al gato y al perro, será), a punto de perderse en ellos mismos.

No es para nada, que él sea un casanova empedernido que disfrute haciendo llorar a las chicas que caen a sus pies. Es atractivo, realmente muy guapo, pero no encaja con la actitud clasicista inglesa en un mundo donde lo importante es la sangre. Y él lleva el peso de la sangre, pero reniega de él, eso lo hace un partido _desechable._

Y ella es muy bonita, pero demasiado exótica para los parámetros de su sociedad. Es una chica de tez demasiado pálida. De corte extraño y andares felinos. No lleva un conteo de bragas por usar, y no es, para nada, como debería ser una señorita de alta sociedad. Además, la sangre pesa, y a ella le falta _ser más recatada..._

Sirius Black, es, con mucho, el muchacho más sexy de la Academia de Aurores. Con su uno ochenta y siete de altura, hombros anchos, cabello algo largo, negro y ojos como plata líquida. Y si a eso le sumamos una sonrisa encantadora, tendremos a muchas chicas suspirando por lo bajo.

Mía cuore es, ante todo, la chica mas sexy que ha pisado Oxford. Para una época en la que la rebeldía es cuestión de adolescentes, ella lo hace por convicción. Cuando con sus pantalones de cuero a la cadera y su playera corta, entallada y rojo hace aparición en las aulas mostrando, orgullosa, sus tatuajes (bajo del ombligo, en la baja espalda, y en la mano izquierda). Con su cabello castaño oscuro en punta y un mechón lacio cayéndole en el ojo derecho… hace historia. Sus ojos son amatista pura y van delineados de negro. Si, es la clase de chica que tu madre odiará por siempre y que sin embargo quisieras tenerla ronroneando bajo de ti.

Sirius Black no es un partido deseable. En una época donde la sangre y la pureza son lo más importante, él reniega de su nobleza y apellido, dejándolo así como cualquier otro mago. Más apuesto, por supuesto, pero _sin nada que ofrecer._

Mía Cuore es una chica salvaje. Ha decidido tomar su dinero y vivir por su cuenta, en una época donde la sociedad se escandaliza por verla con sus andares "punk" por las calles. Hablando de política, religión y todos los temas censurados para la señoritas según el manual de Carreño. No es alguien a quienes los chicos quieran desposar, puesto que, perdiendo la nobleza de su casa, _no es más que una chica deseable._

"…_Wild thing, _

_I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on, hold me tight  
I love you__…"_

La primera vez que sus ojos se han cruzado es el momento preciso en que todo empieza –y cobra sentido- para ellos mismos.

Se encuentran en un bar (_muggle _por supuesto), que ambos suelen visitar.

Sirius entra junto a James y Lily, a punto de pedir una cerveza, cuando Mía, a lo lejos, baila a algunos chicos cercanos una canción que sale de una rockola.

Han hecho click. Lo saben por que Sirius ha lucido esa sonrisa ladeada que usa para hacer sus habituales conquistas, y ella a soltado un ronroneo sensual sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

Pero… (y es aquí donde no llega la comprensión de James y Lilly), se mantienen a prudente distancia. Como si acercarse demasiado fuera una cuestión nuclear y pusieran en riesgo las vidas ajenas.

oooOOOooo

No han parado de coquetear en toda la tarde. A veces de forma sutil, y otras muy descaradamente.

Sirius muerde su labio inferior cuando una imprudente gota de cerveza baja por es escote de la chica. Ella suelta una carcajada cargada de erotismo mientras la limpia con un dedo y la deposita en sus labios. Todo sin desviar su mirada.

oooOOOooo

Sin previo aviso, Sirius se ha puesto de pie. Sin perder el contacto con la chica, que al verlo decidido, sonríe simplemente. Se acerca a ella, como todo un Gryffindor, y a escaso metro de distancia, ella "lo sienta" en un banco.

La música comienza a la par de ella acercándose a él. No importa si hay gente mirándolos, no importa que James haga bromas como: "ese par", "siempre es lo mismo". No importa…

No importa por que han estado separados más de dos semanas, y la tensión en ambos era tangible. No importa por que en el momento en que Sirius la toma por la cintura y ella ronronea en su oído, se ha acabado el mundo en un sutil y sensual movimiento.

Por que Sirius es Gryffindor y jamás aceptará que la chica se ha colado en cada parte de él y –de hecho – no quiere dejarla ir. Por que ella será _muggle _pero tiene el orgullo de cualquier mago, y no aceptará que él –sea parte necesaria de su ser-.

Y cada vez, más el tiempo, más distancia, pero siempre es el mismo encuentro. No puede modificarse. Es un destino que han grabado ellos dos y por el cual pelearán a muerte. Por que ellos dos jamás –y con letras grabadas en oro- dirán que están enamorados. Esas cosas son para chicas azucaradas y para James. No para un par de jóvenes que explotan al unir sus cuerpos.

"…_Wild thing..._

_you make my heart sing...  
You make everything  
Groovy  
I said wild thing...__"_

Lilly suelta un bufido cuando se gira y no encuentra ni a Mía ni a Sirius. James se ha ido al baño y la han dejado sola, cuando se suponía que habían quedado de planear los detalles de la boda _los cuatro _juntos y ahora estos se han desaparecido –para variar-.

Y James suelta un par de palabras, algo nerviosas, cuando se encuentra a Mía sentada en el lavamanos del bar, con Sirius entre las piernas, devorándose la boca entre saliva, mordidas y uno que otro gemido.

"¡Merlín!, al menos aún conservan la ropa…" piensa antes de dar media vuelta y reunirse con su prometida.

Y en el baño de un bar _muggle _Mía y Sirius vuelven a pactar su relación. Por que _no pueden _vivir tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro. Y sería idiota llegar a pensar que pueden.

Por que juntos se explotan en la más mágica magia. Por que son revivir malas experiencias, reforzar decisiones, y enorgullecerse de ellas.

Por que _él _no es la clase de hombre que ella debe querer. Y desde luego, _ella_ no es para nada, lo que quisiera Walburga para su primogénito.

Pero a ellos no importa más. Por que mientras que la velocidad, la adrenalina y las endorfinas suben a tope, se convencen más de que son la ecuación perfecta, y que por separado no tienen valor absoluto.

− Vamos _a casa − _murmura Sirius con voz ronca en el oído de la chica, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Y eso es todo lo que él necesita para tener la respuesta que ha buscado siempre…

Por que es ahí –justo ahí-, en el baño de un bar _muggle _donde la palabra "amor" ya no es tan temible y extraña.

"…_Wild thing,_

_I think you move me  
But I wanna know for sure  
So come on, hold me tight  
You move me__…"_

_Pues este fic es extraño. Pero es así como me imagino la escena de esta canción. Como verán, Mía ha pasado por muchas personalidades. Esto es solo por que la yo interna de encela de escribir fics de Sirius con otra musa (ella también se enoja) y mejor hacerla de diferentes maneras. _

_De cualquier manera, les recomiendo escuchar _**"Wild Thing" **_de _**ZZ Top **_para entender mejor la historia. Saludos y por último…_

_¡Dejen review!_


End file.
